1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device having a plurality of foldable or sliding QWERTY key units on both ends of a body thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a mobile communication device includes a portable communication unit that provides users with wireless communication service while communicating with a base station and other networked units, and that may include portable multimedia player (PMP) functions.
Mobile communication devices are popularly used worldwide, and have become necessities for daily life regardless of the user's age and gender.
Some mobile communication devices are equipped with a small QWERTY keyboard, to enable the users to input characters and numbers more conveniently.
A QWERTY keyboard (hereinafter referred to as “QWERTY key unit”) is generally configured with a character mode to input characters and a numeric mode to input numbers.
However, a QWERTY keyboard is normally installed on one side of the main device and the sizes of the QWERTY keys are generally small because of the limited space. Therefore, it may be inconvenient for people with big fingers to use the small QWERTY keys.
Furthermore, there are many restrictions in designing the mobile communication device because of structural difficulties due to the limited space.